It happens again
by Wakahisa Miyoshi
Summary: A 19-year-old blue haired young man protecting the 17-year-old girl. From a man from their same past. Will be there somebody to help them? T-rated, but I sign immadiately if there's a change in ratings.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

There is a really new fanfiction I wrote, and the first story I'm sharing with you guys… Maybe it's not the best story, the idea is really new, too. Please, be patient.

Now, there it is.

 **Chapter 1**

The 17-year-old girl was sleeping. It seemed to be a good and peaceful night for her. After those hard time in the past she's had good sleeps. But then something happened...

 _(Dream)_

 _She was sleeping. And then some noise could be heard. The girl became scared, footsteps were heardable. The footsteps had became more and more louder. She was scared, but he continued pretending her sleeping. Slowly, she felt somebody climbing upon her. Somebody was sitting down on her, pressing down her waist._

 _Slowly looking up the person, she saw a man. A very frightening man. She was scared, because she knew the man._

 _Lilac hair, bony face, red lensed googles were looking at her. And the man said:_

 _„Let's have some fun, my dear..."_

 _(Dream ends)_

The girl woke up with a scream. A very loud scream. She was all sweat because of the dream. She shouted:

„KAI!"

The man, named Kai immadiately was heard with his loud and fast footsteps as entered the girl's room. He sat beside the girl, gently embraced the crying and frightened girl.

„Kiyori. Nightmares?"

The girl, Kiyori, nodded.

„It was Him. I though it had ended. He was in my room, Kai! It was Him! I don't want this again!"

And Kiyori was crying loudly. For an hour. And Kai said her to let it out. Because nobody heard them. They lived at Kai's new house alone, none of their friends and relatives knowing about their locations.

It's because of the man who Kiyori had been dreamed about. Their teacher while they were in Russia. Not just Kai, but also his cousin, Kiyori.

Kiyori was a hostage. If Kai was unrespectful and showed weakness, Kiyori was punished, for years, before Kai's eyes. Kai often tried to protect her from the evil man. But often with no success.

By the same man who Kiyori dreamed of. The man was Boris Balkov...

Okay, that was the first chapter. I know it's not so good and too short, but I'm trying. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: An ordinary day - or not

Chapter 2

In the morning warm soft sunbeams came through the window, slowly waking up Kai and Kiyori. After the young girl's nightmare, Kai stayed with her, looking after her dreams.

Kai sat up, and with a kind and sleepy smile, greeted Kiyori.

„Good morning. Slept better?"

„Maybe, I guess… Thanks to you." Kiyori said, before hiding back under her blanket. She fell into her sleep, but Kai suddenly started to tickle her.

„Don't sleep. Wake up!"

Kiyori started to laugh louder and louder. But Kai didn't finish. He wanted his cousin to be happy, especially after the night.

They continued playing and laughing, until both of them fall of the bed. Staying on the floor for another some minutes, the girl asked.

„Breakfast?"

„Yeah… but I'm doing it." Kai stood up, and fastly went to the kitchen.

„Kai! What are you doing? I wanna do it!

„Yesterday you did the breakfast. Now I'm making it. No excuses. After that, training."

After the healthy breakfast (because Kai is always making more healthy foods, to have energy for their daily routins), and after doing the common household, they started their training. Kai helped Kiyori to make a good – but not too hard – training plan, with some running, doing some strenghtening exercise, and with some stretching. Of course, his training was tougher, as being able to bear more. He did some practice and training with Dranzer.

After doing their training, Kai tought Kiyori some self-defense. The young man thought it will be very usefull to her, not just because of their childhood, but in the life, too. Kiyori also wanted that, she wanted to protect herself, but unfortunately too bad, and sometimes Kai accidentally hurt her. But Kiyori always said:

„Without sometimes getting hurt, I never be able to protect myself." But Kai didn't like it. He wanted her to be safe and unharmed.

But they really liked each other. They did almost everything together. If one of them wanted to learn new thing, the other wanted to do so. They knew each other well.

When Kiyori has to go to school, Kai's taking her by car. In school time, Kiyori had her training after school, then learning, doing homework and with heavy tiredness, went to bed. She always loved learning, and training, because she wanted to have a good future life, as a teacher. But there's also one thing: being Kai Hiwatari's little cousin sometimes can be a really difficult task. Kiyori wanted Kai to be proud of her.

But now it's summertime, and after having their training, and had some lunch, they decided to go out in the nature, to have some relax. They took their bicycle, and with some water, they started their way to the nearest field, where they found silence and peace. Putting down their bike, they laid down in the fresh, green grass.

They talked to each other, after that Kiyori noticed, that Kai fell asleep. She sat up, and smiled. She started to think about her nightmare. But then, she heard loud laughing and shouting. Kiyori saw some happy boys coming towards them. She woke up Kai and said:

„Sleepyhead some too happy guys coming."

Kai slowly opened his eyes, staring at the approaching figures. But then he said:

„Oh God, hell no."

„You know them?" Kiyori asked her cousin.

„Hn. Better than you can imagine girly." With that, he stood up, and went closer to the guys.

„Hey guys, that's Mr. Sourpass in personally!"

„Shut your mouth Granger."

Kiyori stared at those boys, having chat with her cousin. Kai didn't really spoke to he rabout his old friends. But at the name of 'Granger' she sumised, that those boys are maybe Kai's old teammates. The BladeBreakers.


End file.
